Porn and Playboy
by LunarPotion
Summary: Gaara has questions. Kankuro thinks he has the answers.


**Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read my first Naruto fic! This is a short one shot and the plot bunny for this would not leave me alone. I know I have an ongoing story that I should be working on, but like I said, plot bunnies. They don't go away. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Read and review:) Rated M for questionable content and I just wanted to be on the safe side.**

He had been debating his good decision making skills for over an hour while simultaneously gathering up the courage to actually go through with his plan. He decided to screw it and get it over with. Maybe Kankuro will understand and talk to him about this maturely. _Yeah and maybe he has decided to be a normal human being, too. _He walked up to his brother's door and knocked after a second of hesitation. He could hear the shuffling of footsteps and was suddenly very frightened.

"'Sup Gaara?" He asked upon answering his door. Gaara could feel his body heat up and something that could resemble a grimace crossed his face, if Gaara ever did things like show emotions that is.

"I need to talk to you about a matter of importance. May I come in?"

"Uh, sure little bro. What can I do for you?"

Once again Gaara hesitated because he wasn't sure if he made the right decision in coming to Kankuro with his… problem. _Hey, I made it this far, I might as well see it through._

"How does one have intercourse in a way that is pleasurable for both parties involved?" Gaara had the odd enjoyment of watching Kankuro's face morph itself into one of complete and utter shock. His face looked really funny. _Really funny. I have the insane urge to laugh. Fuck it, I'm going to do what I damn well please. _

He laughed out loud and then laughed harder when his brother's jaw dropped open making him look like even more of an idiot.

"Well, little brother you certainly came to the right person. I am the King of Sex," Kankuro boasted while a lecherous unnerving grin spread wide across his face. Gaara honestly felt creeped out. _ Isn't that my job? "_You see, a woman needs to be played and strummed like an expensive musical instrument. You have to know how to play her just right_."_ Gaara absorbed this information but wasn't sure how to apply it. He had absolutely no idea what to do with this piece of advice.

"How?" At this, Kankuro got a weird gleam in his eyes before leaping into action. He rifled through his drawers and shelves, collecting DVD cases and magazines. _What do these things have to do with making music on a woman's body? _"Oh, how I have waited for the day where I could finally show you how to be a man. Thank you for coming to me with this so we could have this man to man enlightenment session. I will show you the wonderful inventions of Porn and Playboy. You're going to love this Gaara!"

Gaara finally realized that his decision making skills aren't just bad, but horrible when amidst the pile of pornos and dirty magazines he saw_ puppets_. One was a man with a huge and very detailed erect penis and the other was a woman with huge probably backbreaking breasts and they were situated in a lewd position. _Puppets?! Why did I ever think this was a good idea? _He started to panic because he did not want to participate in anything Kankuro suggested now. Not a damn thing.

It was at the moment when Gaara was reaching his peak of panicking, that Temari walked in the room, "Kankuro, I need you to ru- wh_at the ever loving fuck?!" _Temari took in the scene before her, Gaara looked scared and Kankuro looked gleeful, which in her opinion was never a good thing_. _On the floor between them was a pile about knee high containing all sorts of disturbing items. There were at least eight pornographic movies, countless magazines that had seen a little too much use, and _oh my god, does that puppet have a vagina?! _

"Go away! Can't you see that I am trying to educate Gaara on sex? He needs his big bro's help."

If Temari was disturbed earlier, now she was terrified. Nope. Nope. Not just no, but fuck no!

"Not happening. I won't let you corrupt him like that. C'mon Gaara, I'll help you. I promise, I don't have demonstrative… puppets," she shivered while ushering her youngest brother out of the room._ I honestly did not need to know just how much porn he owned. _Gaara didn't question just how fast Temari was pushing him out of there because it honestly wasn't fast enough. He looked back and Kankuro looked like a little kid who just had their toy taken away, but was too freaked out to care about his brother's feelings at the moment. _I don't want to know what type of toy either._

They went on their way to Gaara's room so Temari could educate Gaara on sex and answer his questions in a way that isn't awkward for both of them. Temari was thinking of a plan on how to approach this all the way until they were sitting on Gaara's couch.

"Okay, first of all I would like to know your sudden interest in sex because you've never shown an interest before."

"I have never found a need to be interested until now," he replied. It was obvious to her that he was uncomfortable. She could see the lines of unease in his face.

"Gaara, I can't help you unless I know what to specifically talk about." Gaara inwardly sighed because he knew he would have to reveal his secret. It had come down to this just like _she_ said it would. She told him that keeping it secret was going to backfire, he's just glad Temari can keep a secret. _ At least it's not Kankuro. _

Even after acknowledging what he would have to do, Gaara hesitated before saying, "I have been seeing someone. This person makes me feel certain things that I have never felt before. I would just like to know the proper technique to having intercourse so that the act is pleasurable and enjoyable for both of us."

Temari was stunned. She was beyond stunned. However, it was not in her nature to show just how stunned she was so she calmly replied, "How long have you two been seeing each other? Have you had sex with this person before?"

"Yes, we have had intercourse a few times and each time this someone says I did great, but I feel like my performance is lacking. We have been seeing each other about seven and a half months." In truth, Gaara knew his performance was less than stellar and it ate at him. He _needed_ to know how to be good in bed. He needed to know how to please her.

"So you know what you are doing, but you need to know how to do it better?" Temari finally gets it.

"Yes, how do you have intercourse correctly?"

Temari thought for a minute because there was really no way to have sex incorrectly. She thinks back to last night with Shikamaru, but decides to stop that train of thought lest she gets distracted. She could always relive it tonight.

"How are you doing it?" She has a feeling that he is approaching it clinically and not as something he could get lost in because Gaara doesn't get lost in anything. He always has to be in control of everything. _EVERYTHING_.

"Penis into vagina, how else?" Gaara asks feeling genuinely confused. Temari is thinking that maybe a few of the porn movies wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"No, do you touch this person? Kiss and caress them? Do you have foreplay?"

"Foreplay? I am unfamiliar with that term." _That answers that question_.

Temari starts to rub her temples feeling a headache coming on, but she is determined to see this through. The wind always blows, and so shall Temari. _Wait, bad analogy_.

"Do you touch this person intimately before going straight to sex? Or do you lick and touch their vagina before inserting your penis into it?" _Dear god_. Temari could not remember a time where she felt more awkward than she did now.

"Should I?" _Answers that question, too._

"Yes. Take it slow. Touch and learn what they like and how they like to be touched. Don't just rush into it because then it is over too soon and nobody enjoys that. You want to be touched, right?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about this person? I know you said that they make you feel things you never have before, but that could just be lust. Are there strong feelings between you two?" Gaara was at a loss for words. He had never thought about it before. Could he have strong feelings for her? _Do I even know what strong feelings are? _

"I-uhh maybe?"

"Okay try this. How do you feel about me?"

"I love you."

"How do you know?"

"Well, every time you annoy me and I feel like choking you, I don't. I don't because I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I know that if you were ever hurt then the person who did it would die no questions asked. That's love, right?"

"It's your own special type of love. I love that about you. Now you just have to try and extrapolate those feelings of love for me. Could you apply them to her?" With those words Temari smiled softly and swiftly swept out of the room leaving Gaara alone with his thoughts.

_Do I feel those things about her? Could I imagine a life without her in it?_

He tried to think about tomorrow except he erased her part in it. She wouldn't be in his office with a cup of coffee. She wouldn't be there to smile and wish him a good morning. She wouldn't be there to softly kiss his cheek, or to run her fingers through his hair when he gets stressed over the council, or the people. Most importantly she wouldn't be there for him to smile at. The only person who has told him she lives for his smiles.

_Fuck. I love her. Now, how do I show her?_

* * *

The next morning Hinata Hyuuga had a smile a mile wide on her face. There was a glow about her that was indescribable. She greeted everyone she met in the office, on the streets, in stores and anyone and anywhere in between.

Kankuro had been trying to get with her ever since she transferred to Suna to help put into place the new medicine regimen that Sakura enacted in the Village Hidden in the Leaf about eight months ago. She had always politely turned him, or made an uncharacteristically scathing comment when she was in a bad mood. However, today Hinata _giggled_ at his lame pick up line. He stopped meaning them awhile ago now his goal was to make her uncomfortable, but she _giggled._ _Giggled! _He stood flabbergasted as she passed him on her way to Gaara's office with a steaming cup of black coffee in her hands.

She couldn't stop smiling and would tell nobody why. She knew though. Gaara loved her. Gaara had told her last night after the most amazing night. He took her on a moonlit stroll that ended with a picnic. All of her favorite foods were there and a bottle of wine. Did she forget to mention this was on a sand cloud floating high above the city? She had never pictured Gaara as the romantic type, but he clearly had put some thought into the date. Then they went back to his room where he proceeded to give her three of the best orgasms of her life. He touched her in all the right places and even experimented with different positions. He also tried his hands at foreplay which he was pretty phenomenal at. As they lay in the afterglow he said it. He said he loved her, but that she was going to have to help him after this point because he didn't know what that meant entirely, just that he knows that he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. She felt special and yes, she felt loved. She smiled even wider as she entered Gaara's office and shut the door behind her.

A person who inadvertently witnessed Hinata's trek to her brother's office smiled knowingly. Temari would have to send a note to Sakura saying their plan worked perfectly. She started to walk to her office when a thought struck her still. Shikamaru said it wouldn't even take a month before they would get together, but she bet it would take three. Gaara had said they have been seeing each other for seven and a half.

D_ammit! I lost to that lazy genius again!_


End file.
